This invention relates generally to beds, and more particularly to an extendable bed and method for extending a bed that is particularly well suited for use with recreational vehicles.
Recreational vehicles typically include one or more beds. Because the bed and the space around the bed must be used for various other purposes when not in use for sleeping, the beds are typically either regular or queen-size. Those bed sizes may be convenient during times when not being used for sleeping, but those bed sizes can be uncomfortable particularly for tall or larger people.
Conventional recreational vehicles include regular or queen-size beds that are uncomfortable for tall or larger people, who find it difficult to stretch out and relax. A convenient and effective way of retrofitting these beds is desired.